Weathering Time
by kimmiesue
Summary: A series of Charmione oneshots for the 178 moods challenge. Read & Review please! Rated T just in case.
1. Accomplished

Heyyyy there! As always, I own nothing, J.K. Rowling is wonderful, and i hope she does not see fit to sue me as of I have put up the disclaimer ;) Jessica is my own character... You may see her in other one-shots that will be posted on here. This is for the challenge of 178 Moods by sick-atxxheart. So dig in, have fun. And this will be a long series of one-shots for the challenge, if you do not like Charlie/Mione, don't read these shots, because that is the pairing they are centered on.

Accomplished.

A red-headed man ran through St. Mungo's straight to where he knew his wife would be. When he got to her room, he surveyed the hospital room, Charlie Weasley's green eyes fell on the person he treasured most; his wife.

"Sweet, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the bed she was occupying and began to stroke her hands with his considerably larger ones, "What happened?"

His eyes met her gentle brown ones as she admitted, "I've been throwing up lately babe, and I tried a few spells, and even muggle medicines, but it wasn't going away. So I came to Mungo's to see what was up, if it had to do with my work and if it could be fixed."

His eyes were pooling with concern, he knew his wife's jobs in experimental charms was dangerous, but never thought it would physically harm her, "And they said?"

"I- I know we never planned for this, and I took every precaution, I assure you, but…" Charlie now knew that his wife had been hurt; his wife never stuttered unless it was something serious, or something naughty he said, "I'm pregnant. About two months. We're going to have a child." She said, happiness shone through her eyes, even though he could see a hint of doubt lurking there.

He knew that doubt was about his willingness to have a child, and he couldn't help it, he smiled uncontrollably and said, "I have never felt so happy Hermione, I could never have asked for anything more. When I married you, I had doubts of having children, I wasn't sure I was responsible enough, but you showed me that I could be serious and a delicious hunk of man at the same time," At this Hermione laughed a little and playfully shoved him, but he snatched her hand and brought her closer to him, "I have never been happier."

Charlie ran his thumb over her bottom lip gently and then pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. He hear her sigh as he pulled back and looked into her purely happy eyes and said, "I have never felt so happy, thank you for giving me that. Thank you for bearing our child."

Hermione beamed at him and responded the only way she thought appropriate, she kissed him fiercely, pulled away, and said, "You are most indubitably welcome."

Roughly seven months later found Charlie and Hermione in the same hospital room, Charlie sat on his wife's bed, while his wife lay resting. Charlie was holding the newest addition to the Weasley family, Jessica Weasley, and to her father's relief she had a head of auburn hair that was more brown than red. She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling in the light of the morning and he had never felt more accomplished.


	2. Adored

**Hey y'all! You should read and review! Otherwise I might have to start putting review goals on here, and not post until they are met! EGADS! That would not be fun...**

**SO personally, this is not my favorite adjective, it was hard not to write another preggo Hermione... I was going to cop out and do it, but I didn't! Be proud!**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing, if I did, it would be epic.**

The first thing Hermione Granger was aware of when she awoke was the undeniably comfortable, enticing warmth. She snuggled closer to the source of warmth, before realizing that there was a man in her bed. She quickly pulled away, and almost fell off the bed in the process.

Luckily, the man didn't wake up. Hermione looked around and realized the brown and white walls were not walls that belonged to her room. Hermione quickly surveyed the man and realized that it was Charlie Weasley. Suddenly the events from last night came flooding back to her.

_After a day of learning the ropes of dragon keeping, Hermione shuddered to think she had to walk up the hill to her own new apartment so soon, luckily Charlie invited her in for a cup of tea._

_"So Mia, how do you feel after a day in the life?" Charlie asked, a grin spread across his face._

_"I think I will most definitely like being here for the rest of my career." Hermione had a grin to rival Charlie's._

_"It is quite peculiar though," Charlie began, "Why would you come to Romania to work? Especially with dragons? I thought that you wanted to be an auror like Harry and Ron."_

_"Well, at first I did," Hermione started, "However, things changed when I got the job. Your brother and I were getting closer, but I didn't want a romantic relationship, he did. I made it clear; however, he pursued the matter and endangered us while on a mission because he thought _I _was in danger. He only endangered himself and Harry. I decided I had to quit. The other option was desk work, but I don't think after the war I could have a stand still job. Taming dragons seemed to be the most logical job." Hermione sighed, gripped her cup tighter and took a drink._

_"Well, I think it is brave what you did, leaving your friends for their own safety, and also for your own benefit." Charlie said, his smile even wider._

_"Thanks," Hermione said, "If you don't mind, I think I am going to turn in." She went to the door and opened it however; she realized there was a torrential storm outside. She closed the door and turned around. She didn't realize that Charlie had followed her and was face to face with his broad chest._

_"I- um…" Hermione tried to say something, but her ability to speak seemed to have escaped her for a moment._

_Fortunately, Charlie said, "You can't go walking up the hill in this weather, you'll slip and die. I can't have the death of a new trainer on my hands, not good for my record." He winked at Hermione._

_She blushed even more furiously, "Alright," She said._

_She felt him in even more proximity as he came closer to her and she said, "Charlie, what are you doing?"_

_She saw his head move towards her and she almost swooned when his lips were mere centimeters away from her ear. "I'm locking the door." She heard the audible click of the door and flushed even more._

_Thinking of how stupid she was, she didn't even realize Charlie had been talking to her and leading her towards his room until they stopped._

_"Do you have any night clothes?" He asked._

_"No, sorry, didn't plan on an extended visit."_

_Charlie's eyes shone with amusement and said, "Well, let's find something for you to wear then, eh?"_

_She merely nodded and walked into the room, taking in the neutral brown and white coloring. Charlie walked to a dresser and pulled out a shirt. He threw it at Hermione and said, "Think fast!"_

_She caught the shirt and said, "Either you turn around or point me to the bathroom Mister! I will not be showing you anything tonight!"_

_She thought she was crazy, but as Charlie said, "Bathroom's that way," She thought she had seen embarrassment and disappointment in his eyes._

_She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes. The shirt dwarfed her, and as she looked up at the mirror, it wolf-whistled._

_"Gee, thanks." She muttered. She had to admit she liked this particular shirt on her though, it was Charlie's old quidditch jersey._

_"Okay, where do I sleep?" She had asked when she walked out, leaving her day clothes in a neat pile on the counter._

_"The bed."_

_"Oh."_

_"Well not with me in it!"_

_"Well where are you going to sleep Charlie?"_

_"The floor."_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"No." She said firmly and got into his bed and pulled back the covers for both of them._

_"Get in here Charlie, I know you don't usually get into bed with girls to actually sleep with them, but it won't hurt to have a new experience." She said, smirking at him._

_"You witch!" Charlie said and turned off the lights and proceeded to jump onto the bed._

_"Charlie!" Hermione said breathlessly when he accidentally pounced on her._

_"Mia? Are you okay? I am so sorry!" Charlie said, the words coming out in a rush. Quickly he gathered her in a hug and laid them both down._

_Hermione desperately wanted to tell him that she was not a fragile doll, that she was fine, but his embrace was so warm and she quickly fell asleep._

"Mia?" Charlie said groggily, snapping Hermione out of her reminiscing.

"Yes Charlie?" She said.

"Come back to bed." He said, his hand held out towards her.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Yea Mia?"

"I wasn't hurt last night." She admitted.

"I know." Charlie said, smirking.

"You perv!"

"Hey! I can't help it if I wanted to sleep with a beautiful woman!"

"Hmm…"

"Hey Hermione."

"Yea?"

"How do you feel this morning?" Charlie asked and proceeded to place a kiss on her forehead, both eyelids, cheeks, her nose, and finally a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Adored."


	3. Adventurous

**I know this is shorter than usual, however, I wanted to try a more playful story...**

**Reviews are always nice... I know there aren't as many Charmione readers as Dramione readers, but reviews are like food to authors, and there isn't a sign saying not to feed us!**

**Unless there is *sad, hungry face* Feed me?**

Adventurous

"Charlie! Where are we going?" Hermione said, giggling as he carried her over his shoulder, she was blindfolded. She playfully hit his back, "This not funny Charles Weasley! Put me down this instant!"

"What, lost your sense of adventure Granger?" the red head said, teasing the giggling brunette.

"No, _Weasley_," She said teasingly.

"Well," Charlie began, "Seeing as you have already done this it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Charlie Weasley!" Hermione yelled, "I cannot believe you would do _this_ at your _mother's_ house!"

"Mum already knows Mione, and she is okay with it." Charlie said.

"You _Mum _knows what we are going to _do_!" Hemrione said slowly.

"Yes, and she thinks it is perfectly healthy for the both of us, sorto f an outlet of tension." He said teasingly.

"I can't believe you would tell your Mum about our sex life Charles Weasley!" Hermione said, obviously irritated.

"Now Mione," Charlie said, setting her down and untying her blindfold, "Who said anything about our sex life?"

He spun her around to see the large old dragon who had helped the Golden Trio escape from Gringott's only a few years ago.

"Charlie," She whispered, her breath caught in her throat.

"We found him on the outskirts of the reserve only weeks from when you three set him free. We took him in, and ever since, he has been the happiest, most well-behaved dragon on the reserve. He loves it there." Charlie began, but was interrupted when the feisty brunette witch fiercely pressed her lips against his.

Pulling away, Charlie said, "We can save some of this for later, love. For now, let's take a ride."

"Oh Charlie, can we?" Hermione asked, brown eyes wide.

Charlie answered by merely grabbing her hand and leading her closer to the dragon. Hermione reached out her other hand and petted him softly.

"He needs a name, I think you should name him." Charlie said softly.

Hermione continued to pet him, mulling it over, "Aventurado. His name is Aventurado, it is Spanish for adventurous. He deserves to have every adventure he can muster." She turned towards him smiling.

They got on the dragon and Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione. He told Aventurado the command to fly, and realized that this would only be one of the many adventures he would have with his beloved Hermione.


	4. Aggravated

**I guess I just don't like serious one-shots! I really like to write light-hearted complete smut ones. Sorry guys, I will attempt a serious, angsty, totally depressing one eventually, if you ask nicely...**

**Reviews are ALWAYS nice. Especially since I put up TWO updates today, and not many people are that considerate...**

**Please review?**

**Evan a smiley face would be nice!**

Aggravated

"It is _not_ the job of a husband to aggravate the wife. No matter hoe much you may think it was funny at the time." A bushy-haired brunette stood in the door way of her bedroom with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I _thought_ you said you _loved_ my sense of humor." A red-haired man said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dying my cat _purple_ is not the kind of humor I was talking about!" She yelled.

"Babe, it was harmless, look, Crookshanks is now is normal half-kneazle coloring. No harm, no foul, right?" The man said, entertained with his wife's reaction.

"Charlie Weasley, you are right, but honey I have to tell you, pay back is a bitch." She said, arms now relaxed at her side, a devious gleam in her eyes.

"Sure it is babe, now let's get Mrs. Hermione Weasley to bed." He picked her up bridal style, carrying her towards the bed while simultaneously nuzzling her neck with his nose as she giggled.

Charlie woke up the next morning curled up around his wife. He looked at the alarm and realized he was late to the reserve. Scrambling out of bed, he put on clothes and ran out of the house. He apaprated to work and arrived to a congregation of laughing people. They were all laughing at him.

"What's with the laughing?" Charlie growled out.

The only one brave enough to tell him what was wrong was a tall dark-haired man with laughing brown eyes, "Mate, did you do anything, and I mean anything, to piss off your lovely little witch back home?"

"I might have," Charlie said slowly, "But what's that got to do with the laughing Jon?" And then it clicked, the sleeping in late, his wife's warning last night.

He looked at himself to find him wearing his wife's fuzzy pink sheep pajama bottoms and a matching t-shirt that had the phrase 'Come and Get It Lover Boy!' written across the chest.

Quickly he transfigured the clothes into work clothes and told them all to shove it. The rest of the day passed by quickly with no mishaps.

When Charlie arrived home, a nice romantic dinner was laid out on a table for two. His wife was sitting in a chair, a very low-cut slinky black dress was the apparel she had chosen. "Did you enjoy my sense of humor?" She seductively asked.

"I think I am going to enjoy tonight much more." Charlie said, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I sure hope so," Hermione stood up and walked to the bedroom, standing in the door way she looked back at him, looking him over, and said, "Lover boy."


	5. Amorous

**I feel like a total stud, three updates today. THREE. You should comment on this, or how studly I am.**

**Either one... As always, please review :)**

Amorous

Hermione Weasley came home to find her husband on their couch with a stack of books, eagerly devouring one of them.

Trying to be quiet, she walked past him and did a double take when she saw he had a stack of her private romance books.

"How can you _read_ this Mione?" The red head on the couch asked, knowing she was there.

"Well Charlie, sometimes a girl needs to feel enamored, especially if her husband is ignoring her because she is fat and ugly." Hermione said defensively.

Quickly Charlie stood up, knocking over the stack of books in the process and hugged his wife.

"Babe," He whispered huskily in her ear, "There is no need for amorous books when your husband is desperately in love with this woman. This woman is beautiful, glowing, compassionate, amazing, and can be downright scary at times," Hermione chuckled a little, "And I am so in love with her and am so blessed that she is carrying our child."

He put his hand on her swollen abdomen and said, "I would be absolutely lost without her." Looking into her eyes he said, "Know anyone willing to fulfill that job."

"Well," She began just as huskily, "I believe there is already someone for the job, and I don't think she wants to quit."

"Well, I could never replace her, and I would fall apart if she quit," He said, his eyes amused.

"I guess you are in luck that I have no intention of resigning from my amorous husband."

"I am lucky every day I have you."

His lips met hers in a short, passionate, breath-taking kiss.


	6. Amused

**I own NOTHING.**

**I wish I had some reviews... *prods with stick***

Amused

Hermione Weasley walked through the door to her home with Ginny and Luna after a satisfying girl's lunch out. Her first thought was along the lines of a natural disaster, but then she was just plain amused.

Her once pristine living room was now a war zone. Her small family must not have heard her enter, for they continued their game. She watched as stuffed animals and other soft toys were thrown across the room at the two opposing members of the family. She saw her daughter Jessica, Jessie for short, peek out behind a couch and get hit by a rogue toy.

She began to cry and bawl. Hermione watched as her husband, Charlie Weasley, stopped the game and sought to comfort the stricken girl. She kept quite as she heard the sniffling stop and saw the room place itself back in order. She heard promises of milk and cookies if they didn't tell mommy about their game. She was highly amused.


	7. Animated

**My birthday is tomorrow! WOOT! And I posted a new chapter tonight! How cool am I? Super cool ;)**

**I actually don't like this chapter, as of I feel it isn't really a mood, more of a state of being.**

**Think differently? Write your own oneshot with animated as the mood :) I promise to read and review!**

Animated

Hermione Granger watched, mesmerized as her best friend's brother talked about his work. She had only started working here a few days ago, but shadowing Charlie Weasley was nothing but pure light-hearted fun.

"And that is why it is better to wrestle a Chinese fireball than a common welsh." He said, his face eliciting the excitement and joy he felt on the subject, "Much more fun anyways." He said, mock whispering.

Hermione laughed, she did not giggle or shriek, she laughed whole-heartedly at the animated dragon trainer.

"And what may I ask is so funny Miss Granger?" He said in his best McGonagoll impersonation and mock scowled at her.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it seems to me that one must truly love their job to be so keyed up all of the time." She said smirking.

"Well miss Granger; I will have you know that this is not a laughing matter. It is a fatal condition; it is what this place will do to you." He said, in the most serious of warning tones, "It might even be best to leave this place before you too catch this disease; it is contagious."

Smiling, she hit his shoulder playfully and said, "Don't you know I have immunity to Charlie Weasley susceptible diseases?" She winked and walked off, leaving him standing mouth ajar.

Coming to his senses he chased after her, "Wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

Apparently Hermione Granger had no immunity to such diseases for on her wedding day she stood beaming up at her soon to be husband, Charlie Weasley. When Mr. Weasley, their chosen wedding overseer told him he may kiss the bride, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and whispered in her ear, "None are immune to the Charlie Weasley disease."


	8. Sunny

**A longer one, finally. This was meant to be sunny.**

**I was hoping that it would be a weather shift type of idea? Rainy, sad to sunny, bright, and playful...**

**Catch the tone change?**

**Without further ado,**

Sunny

It was close to midnight when Charlie heard soft whimpers. Thinking it must have been animals outside or some pipes creaking, he decided to go back to sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard it again, and it was definitely whimpering, and it sounded like a girl. He realized it was coming from the room next to his.

Thinking it must have been Ginny; he got out of bed and went to her room. He opened the door and took a look, he saw his sister sleeping on her bed without any complications. He looked at the left side of the room and saw Hermione on her bed in the fetal position; no blankets were drawn over her. She was merely on top of the bed, her body wracking with shivers and whimpers.

Quickly, Charlie went up to her and tried to shake her awake, but she wasn't waking easily. She turned towards him and her body was overtaken with loud sobs. Charlie turned his head towards Ginny who had just rolled over at the sound. He quickly scooped Hermione up and walked towards the open door of Ginny's room.

"Charlie?" Ginny mumbled, "Wass goin on?"

"Nothing sis, this is all a dream." He said, hoping she wouldn't wake up, Ginny Weasley was known to send a bat-boogey your way if you woke her up.

"Mmmkay." She said and rolled over in her sleep.

Not quite thinking straight, Charlie took the still shivering witch in his arms to his bedroom. He placed her lightly on his bed and cast a silencing spell on the bedroom so that Ginny wouldn't hear Hermione.

He pulled back the blankets and pulled them over her. He noticed that she stopped shivering and seemed to be at peace. Thinking that was it, he conjured a cot on the floor and tried to sleep. On the brink of sweet unconsciousness, he heard her whimper again.

"No, no, no, not Ron," She cried, "Not Harry, no, not Charlie, not Ginny, no, not Arthur, you can't do this!" She screamed, anguished over her dreams.

Quickly, Charlie was up on the bed kneeling next to her, trying to get Hermione to wake up. "Hermione, Hermione, wake up," He said gently.

Her eyelids fluttered open and was met with the sight of his blue eyes. "What? What happened?" Hermione asked, "You're dead," she whispered.

"I assure you I am not," Charlie said, and taking her hand, traced his own cheek with it.

"Oh, it was a nightmare." Hermione muttered, and then flushed brightly realizing that her hand was still on his unshaven cheek. "Sorry," She mumbled, "I'll go back to my bed."

Thinking quickly, Charlie said, "No, it's alright, you're already settled here, and I have the cot." He started to get off the bed when he felt a small hand enclose over part of his wrist.

"Please don't." Hermione said, her brown eyes imploring him not to. "I don't… I can't sleep well ever since…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep with you, just gotta make sure we use the contraceptive charm." Charlie said, embracing her warmly, and repeatedly kissing her on the cheeks.

"Not like that Charles Weasley," She said laughing through her tears as she play hit him, her face a bright red.

"Oh, the boring kind of sleep, huh babe?" He winked at her and lay down. He spooned around her and whispered in her ear, "This kind of sleep is alright to, only with the right person."

Soon both were asleep, oblivious to the fading moon and rising sun. Both found solace in the other, enjoying a long needed, interrupted sleep.

Ginny Weasley walked around the Burrow searching for Hermione. She didn't think she had snored that long, but she must have fell asleep elsewhere. She checked Harry's room and almost all of her brother's rooms, the only one left was Charlie's. She opened the door quietly and almost laughed at the sight she saw.

Sunlight was pouring in through a window, basking the couple who were entwined in a very intimate position. She quietly slipped out of the room with all intentions of telling Fred and George about this new development.


	9. Blissful

**I am getting into the habit of slightly longer oneshots. Whoo!**

**Anyways, sorry for the longer wait, I wanted this one to have some clever humor in it.**

**It might not be clever to you, but I thought it was super clever.**

**Wooo, as always, I LOVE reviews.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Also, I just discovered the line break! Awesome!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Blissful.

_"Are you sure Hermione?" Ginny's worried voice floated through the hallway, greeting Charlie Weasley's ears._

_"I am sure Gin, it says positive." Hermione said, distraught._

_"Well maybe you did it wrong?" Ginny supplied._

_Charlie could hardly believe his ears, it seemed that his girlfriend of a year was pregnant. He used a silencing charm on his feet and crept towards the open door to her study. The two women were hovered over something, Charlie couldn't see, but he assumed it must have been the pregnancy test._

_"Did it wrong?" Hermione hush-screeched, "How could I _do it _wrong?"_

_"Sorry Hermione," Ginny said, hugging the older witch, "I didn't mean to imply you did it wrong, I just don't understand how the result was positive. Could you explain it to me?"_

_Rather than stay around and see Hermione explain muggle pregnancy kits, Charlie tiptoed out of the house and apparated to Diagon Alley._

_

* * *

  
_

Less than a week later, Charlie Weasley stepped outside of his house with Hermione Granger blindfolded and in a sophisticated black number.

"Charlie," She giggled, "Where do you think you are taking me?"

"Shh!" Charlie stage whispered, "I am kidnapping you, now be quiet so the full effect takes place."

Hermione giggle once more, but stayed quiet. Charlie made sure she was holding onto him and then apparated them both away from their shared house.

Charlie untied the blindfold and said, "Here we are!"

Hermione gasped, they were at the top of a cliff in the middle of the night. She noticed there was a picnic blanket laid out complete with a few floating candles, setting the mood of the night to romantic. She was more captivated by the view from where they were standing though.

The ocean was peaceful, not still, but still peaceful. The moon's adoring gaze caressed the surface lovingly. She could clearly see a few birds flying throughout the sky, shadowed by the moon's fullness. In all, it was a beautiful sight.

"Well Mr. Weasley," She said coyly, "I do believe that you have outdone yourself."

"I am glad to hear you say that, love. Take a seat." He said, and helped her sit down. He sat down across from her, popped open a bottle of fizzy drink, poured himself and Hermione a glass and said, "To us!"

Both of them drank a little and then Hermione asked, "Charlie, why did you get apple cider? We usually drink red wine."

Charlie touched his pocket lightly, feeling the metal through the fabric of his pants. It was now or never.

"Mione," He got down on one knee and grabbed her hands in his, "I have loved you for a very long time. At my brother's wedding when I asked you to dance, I did it because I was already friends with you, but that night, something in your eyes made me fall for you. I love you, and always will love you Hermione Jane Granger. I love you and my child you are carrying. I hope you would do me the honor of allowing me to love you as Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley." He pulled a ring with a simple diamond in the middle of it out of his pocket and presented it to her.

He looked into her eyes and saw unshed tears, wondering if he had done something wrong, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was tackled by Hermione.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said breathlessly and then kissed him firmly on the lips. She drew back and asked, "What do you mean by the child I am carrying?"

"I am so happy for the both of us! We are going to be parents!" Charlie said, eyes blazing with excitement.

"Charlie, I'm not pregnant." Hermione said firmly and then a bit sadly, "Is that why you proposed?"

Charlie's eyes widened, "No! I love _you_ Hermione, which is why I want to marry you." He grabbed her hand and placed it upon his heart, "The only reason this beats is because of you. I love you more than anything."

Hermione's joy returned and she asked, "So how did you get the idea into your head that I was pregnant?"

"Well about a week ago, you and Ginny were in your study arguing over whether the test was positive or negative, I only assumed…" He trailed off, the rest having been explained earlier.

To his surprise, Hermione began to laugh bordering on the edge of hysterics. Charlie looked at her questioningly, "What?"

Hermione calmed herself and said, "I was teaching Ginny simple algebra. You know, muggle arithmancy. She and I got in an argument of whether or not an answer was positive. Sorry that I am not pregnant."

"We can easily remedy that." Charlie said, eyebrows waggling.

"I believe I will take you up on that offer Mr. Weasley."

"I am ever so glad, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Weasley."

The only sounds heard on the cliff that night were those of laughter, joy, and pure bliss.


	10. Annoyed

**I TOTALLY FORGOT IN LIKE THE LAST FEW SHOTS!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not look like, impersonate, or pretend to be JK Rowling or Charlaine Harris.I also own none of their characters, I just like to mess with them :)**

**So I tried for a cute little sneak another book in there effect.**

**Sookie Stackhouse Novels are by Charlaine Harris, I personally love them! And I am much like Hermione in the whole ordeal with series ;)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Annoyed.

Charlie Weasley and Hermione Weasley sat in their joint study. Charlie was filling out paperwork at his desk while Hermione sat devouring the last few pages of a book. Charlie was so immersed in his paperwork that he was a bit startled by his wife's sigh and the thud of the paperback against the small coffee table.

He looked up to see her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyebrows drawn together in thought. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there was a frown playing upon her lips, and her brown eyes were clouded in thought.

"Mione?" He began, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per say, I am just not satisfied with the end of my book." She huffed, "Nothing was resolved! It drew more questions than answers."

"Isn't that the point of a series, love?"

"Exactly! Which is why I don't normally read series books that aren't already finished! However, your mother gave me the first one for Christmas, and I just finished the ninth one."

Charlie's eyes widened considerably at the mention of his mother. Trying to tread carefully, he asked, "Well, couldn't you just stop reading them?"

"Stop reading them? No! I am too invested in what is going to happen to do that! What if Sookie ends up with Eric after all of the things he has done! And what happened to Quinn? I mean, first she loves him, now because of his family, of all things, she refuses to date him. And don't even get me started on Bill or the 'friendly' vampire takeover of Louisiana!" She said crossly.

"I can see how annoying that could be." Charlie said amenably.

"Annoying? It is outright frustrating!" She huffed again.

"Who is the author?"

"Charlaine Harris. She lives in the States."

"I see. Do you know how to measure a wizard's skills?" He asked teasingly.

"No, how can you tell?" She asked, still rather cross.

The red headed wizard got up from behind his desk and whisked his brunette witch into his arms bridal style.

"When he can completely," He began to kiss the hollow between her neck and shoulder, "Totally," He softly kissed her underneath her jaw, "And utterly," He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, "Distract his wife from such annoying matters."

As it turns out, Hermione's annoyance with the book was indeed replaced by Charlie's immeasurable skills for the moment.

* * *

A few months later, Charlie was able to procure a handwritten copy of what was to be the final Sookie Stackhouse novel, it was still untitled. He presented it to Hermione who did nothing less than squeal with the excitement and freedom the manuscript brought her. She asked Charlie how he had gotten it, but he avoided the question. No one needed to know that he visited the States and interrogated Harris for the manuscript. A quick obliviate and she forgot she had even met a Weasley.

A few hours later found them both in almost the exact same situation they were in a few months earlier.

Charlie and Hermione sat in their joint study. Charlie was filling out paperwork at his desk while Hermione sat devouring the last few pages of the manuscript. Charlie was so immersed in his paperwork that he was a bit startled by his wife's sigh and the thud of the paper against the small coffee table.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"Not a problem love! Did it meet your standards?" He winked.

"Yes! I am sad that Bill died, however, I am glad that Sookie found love at last and got married. Sort of like our own story, huh?" She smiled, remembering their own long journey.

"Mmm," Charlie said in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Wizard, are you too busy with that old paperwork or would you like to see how witches measure their skills?" She winked and ran out of the room.

It took Charlie but a moment to run after his wife and join her in their bedroom.


	11. Anxious

**I wanted to experiment with an out of body type of writing. I am sure there is some name that this style is called by, but I am too lazy to look it up.**

**Sooo tell me what ya think :)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I did not steal the cookies from the cookie jar! Oh, disclaimer, not defend yourself. Okay, so I don't own any of this other than the idea. If I did own this, I would be a very happy organ donor :) Props to JK Rowling for creating a fun universe to play in!  
**

* * *

Anxious.

A red headed man sat on a hard plastic chair next to a bed in St. Mungo's. He firmly grasped the hand of a sleeping brunette. He had been there for hours, ever since she had fainted during a Weasley dinner.

The waiting room was filled with redheads and a few other people. A man with an earring in his ear clutched the hand of the fair-haired woman next to him as she cooed to the baby girl in her lap.

A redheaded man with wire-rimmed glasses sat with his head in his hands.

Another redheaded man had his head buried in the shoulder of a dark-haired pale woman whose face bore no pug-faced tendencies.

Two redheaded men with the same features sat laughing about times the brunette in the hospital had reprimanded them for their 'wrongdoings.'

The last redheaded man was holding a redheaded woman with curly hair, promising her things would be alright.

One of the only men without red hair, a black-haired man, sat holding the hand of a red-headed girl as she gently stroked his back.

The last couple in the room where two blondes, the male had almost-white blonde hair and was holding the hand of the other blonde who had a glazed look in her eyes as she told him that the 'Nargles' would bring the brunette luck.

A balding man in bright blue robes came out to ask for the 'Weasley' family. All of the people in the room stood up, claiming their familial ties to the brunette in that stance. He announced that nothing was wrong with the brunette other than she had not drank enough water for a women in her condition.

The tension in the room was released as the news that the brunette would be okay settled into their hearts. Then the black-haired man asked what he had meant by 'her condition.'

The doctor told them that the woman in the bed was pregnant and had not known it. She had asked him to tell them as she could not get out of the bed yet.

Cheers and gasps of elation were heard about the room and soon claps on the back, jokes, and even a gambling pool for dates when the baby would be born were started (by the men with identical features, who were wearing identical smug smiles).

In the room with the red head and the brunette, they were both wearing identical expressions, a Cheshire's cat grin. All anxiety shown by the redheaded man had been washed away with the news. He stroked the brunette's cheek and whispered, "I love you Mione."

"I love you too, Charlie."


	12. Apathetic

**I know it is quite a bit shorter than the last few, but I wanted to get this one done with. I didn't like the mood :(**

**So for all you Charmione lovers, I am starting a fic for the Nine Months of Murder challenge. It is called I Can See My Feet!**

**Go check it out :)**

**DISCLAIMER~ I own nothing :)**

**A/N: DON'T YOU JUST EXTREMELY DISLIKE FLIES!? UGH!!!!!!!!! THEY touch YOU! :(((((((((((((  
**

* * *

Apathetic.

An old man watched his last customer in the bar. He knew the man well. He didn't know what had happened to make him such an apathetic drunk. Usually after a few drinks he was as loud as they come, as troublesome too. This man was different. His gaze was steeled against the outside world. Almost as if he had made a mistake and he was protecting himself from looking like a fool.

_No_, the man thought, _Charlie'd own up ta that._

The man was lost in his thoughts when the little bell above the entrance door rang; signaling the entrance of another customer.

He looked and saw a bushy-haired brunette come through the door and make a beeline for Charlie.

"Come on Charlie, we're going home." She said, gently grasping his bicep.

The old man watched as all emotion came back to life in his eyes, flooding them with everything but apathy.

"Don't wanna. Crystal'll be thur." He slurred.

The man noticed her eyes blazed with anger at the mention of the other woman's name.

"She left; I made sure of that for you." She said softly, protectively.

"Thanks, Mione." He said slowly.

"Always Charlie, always." She said passionately.

As the two left the bar, presumably to go back to the house Charlie owned near the dragon camp up the hill, the old man pondered the happenings in his bar. He decided that if Charlie didn't realize what a woman that brunette was, he would concoct a little magic of his own to get them together. He deserved much more than that pretty faced blonde Crystal, he deserved someone who cared for him as passionately as the bushy-haired witch.

Things were about to get quite interesting in this corner of Romania in his quaint little bar.


	13. Argumentative

**HELLLO! :) I am back and in full writing force! Woooo! Sorry I didn't update for like a week, I was terribly busy and exhausted and all that jazz.**

**So enjoy this one-shot! There may be another tonight, maybe not! So read and review! Especially review ;)**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO not OWN THIS AT ALL. Jessie and Luke were my idea :)**

**

* * *

**Argumentative.

"But Dad, I really want to go out! I have been good all week! I really have been on my best behavior! I even drove Luke to the mall so he could see that movie with his friends! I promise I will be on my best behavior and I won't do anything bad."

Charlie Weasley sighed as he looked into his daughter's green eyes. He recognized that look; the puppy dog look. Unfortunately he was not one to resist those eyes.

"I- Who did you say you were going out with again?" He said, giving her his best 'I'm-your-father-I;m-not-above-killing-the-boy looks.'

"Harvey Nott." She said, matching his look with the 'I'm-now-seventeen-and-legal,-I-really-don't-need-your-permission,-but-I'd-like-your-approval looks.'

"His father-" He said, but his daughter cut him off.

"-Is the son of a Death Eater. Yes I know, but as you've also told me, not every Death Eater was truly evil. Take Severus Snape as an example, and even more so, Harv is in Hufflepuff. He is a gentle, caring soul. He is nice, and he will be here to pick me up in about ten minutes." She said and walked off, her long, curly brown hair swaying behind her.

Charlie groaned into his hands. He felt the loving hands of his wife on his shoulders and asked, "When did we become so old?"

He heard her chuckle, "Old? We aren't that old yet, love, sorry to disappoint, but we still have a few good years left."

"I know, but now Jessie is going out with … boys." He spit out the word as one would spit out a terribly bitter tea.

He heard his wife chuckle again, "There was a point where you were a boy, and I was a girl, and we fell in love. After a lot of struggle that I wouldn't wish upon anyone else, our parents both caused a lot of trouble before realizing we were in love. I wouldn't want to hinder Jessie in any way. If she finds love with Harvey, so be it. I won't stand in her way. Will you?"

He uttered a noncommittal grunt and felt a slap to his head.

"Stop being so argumentative and go give your daughter your approval."

"Okay, no need to get violent woman." He said and hurried from the room before she could hit him again.

He found their daughter by the door, checking her appearance in the mirror.

"You are beautiful," He said, "I love you, and I couldn't be more proud of you, for everything. Especially your decisions, Jessie. I love you so much, and I hope you have a good time with the Nott boy." Hardly a few seconds after he told her that, he felt her hugging the life out of him.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear.

They both heard a knocking on the door, "Go on and get it, love."

Jessie opened the door and the Nott boy shook his hand, promising to have Jessie home before eight.

Jessie started towards the car with Harvey. On a last minute thought, he called Harvey back to him.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"Harm her and I will fucking kill you. And not with the killing curse son, oh no. I will skin you, and I will make sure that you stay completely conscious and fully alive while I do that." He said and then offered him his hand again, with satisfaction; he noticed the boy's grip was bit looser this time, and that he practically ran from the house.

Charlie closed the door and turned around to see his wife silently laughing.

"What's so funny love?" He asked, encircling her with his arms from behind her.

"The look on the boy's face as he left the house. For Merlin's sake Charlie, he's only a Hufflepuff." She said.

"Ah, regardless, Severus was a great, brave, cunning man, and he was in Slytherin. I sometimes think that the Sorting Hat sorts into the wrong house."

He watched his wife mull it over. He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and started running to the bedroom.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" She said, breathless from laughing.

"We only have a few hours until the kids come back home, remember Luke is on that date with the Scamander girl? We have to make the most of it!"

He started to kiss her fiercely, remembering that he indeed was once a boy who had to take a girl on a first date..


	14. Blessed

**Sorry for not writing sooner! I was having problems writing as opposed to reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling, please don't sue me!**

**Without further ado, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Blessed.

Charlie looked out over the table to see the many faces of his family enjoying themselves. It was ten years to the daysince the war had been won. So many faces of his family were gone, Fred, Tonks, Remus, and countless others. In those ten years newer faces had filled the table and joined his large family, the face of Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Luna and Draco Malfoy. Even Blaise and Padma Zabini had joined the table a few years ago.

He looked at George and Katie and saw a healed man in the arms of his guardian angel. He looked at Percy and found a man who had found a true purpose in raising his family. He watched as Bill wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, all the while keeping an eye on their daughter Victorie as she played with the other children. He watched as the world's saviour, Harry Potter, whispered something in his sister's ear that made her blush furiously as he laughed. Finally, he looked at Ron who had his hand intertwined with that of Lavender Brown. She had finally calmed down throughout the years they spent together, and they had a very relaxed, loving relationship.

He watched as the kids ran around in the yard, trying to catch fireflies and playing tag. The scene was surreal, all of it was so innocent, none of them would have suspected that ten years ago, half of the people here would have been ready to attack another at the drop of a wand. His youngest daughter,

It was easy for him to pick out his eldest daughter from the crowd; she had inherited his wife's bushy brown hair. He also noticed that she was holding the hand of Teddy Lupin, a member of the Weasley family from birth. His wife must have noticed the same thing because she gently leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "She's only nine, a bit of hand holding won't hurt her. Teddy is a good boy, and he isn't that much older than her, only two years."

He groaned and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, his hand resting gently on her bulging stomach, "I don't want her to grow up."

He began to trace small designs onto her stomach and asked, "How's the little one treating you today Mrs. Hermione Weasley?"

"Quite well, considering the morning sickness has vanished, Mr. Charlie Weasley." She grinned.

He kissed her lightly on the lips only to be met with wolf whistles and cheers from the table.

"Oi!" He yelled, "We're supposed to be adults, let's act like it!" He said, winking at his wife and then pressing another chaste kiss to her lips.

As more wolf whistles, cheers, groans, and even arguments broke out across the table, he looked from his daughter back to his wife, never had he felt so blessed.


	15. Artistic

**I am on my game today!**

**I posted on ICSMF! and this one!**

**I fell pretty stud-like.**

**So here is the latest oneshot, sorry it is considerably shorter, but it is somewhat cute I like to think!**

**Agree, disagree? Love it, hate it? Review it! Tell me :)  
**

* * *

Artistic.

Hermione rubbed her slightly bulging stomach before fingering the yarn again. She looked at her hands and noticed they were red. Had she really been sitting and knitting for all of that time? It must have been a few hours since she sat down with the intention of knitting a small sweater for the baby growing inside of her.

She looked at the basket by her feet and was surprised to find that instead of one sweater, there was a sweater, bonnet, gloves, and even a pair of little booties. She picked up the booties and smiled.

"What have we here?" She heard a rough voice say from the entrance to the room and then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach as her husband sat down on the couch next to her.

She leaned into his embrace and said, "I was just knitting for the little one. I apparently went a little overboard."

He laughed and picked up the tiny sweater to find a dragon knitted in the back of it.

"This is very cute, honey." She swatted his arm playfully.

"Cute? I was hoping for something like artistic, masterful, even overwhelmingly beautiful. Not just cute," She mock-pouted at him.

The response she received was a heavy tickling from one Charlie Weasley.


	16. Ashamed

**Well here we go again.**

**Another chapter. Another disclaimer. Another 'please review.'**

**So here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP.**

**...Please review :)  
**

* * *

Ashamed.

Another Burrow dinner was well under way when unfortunately for Hermione Granger, Oliver Wood found it quite appropriate to kiss her on the cheek that evening after finishing their conversation before leaving the Burrow.

"Why did you let him do that, woman?" Charlie Weasley yelled at the considerably smaller brunette.

"Woman? Who in the world do you think you are talking to?" The brunette yelled back.

"I believe I am talking to a Miss Hermione Granger, the very one who is getting under my skin and on my nerves! I saw you let Oliver kiss you!" He yelled back, considerably louder, "Or did you think I was an idiot and I can't see what is in front of me?"

"I think you are being an idiot! I also think you need to have your eyesight checked, Oliver Wood is a friend and will continue to be! If you think anything otherwise, you are nothing but an old, washed out fool." She screeched at him.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger sweetheart," He drawled, "Maybe you should move onto some hot, younger, senses-not-tampered-with piece of meat like Oliver, in fact, I think Oliver is single."

"Maybe I will." She huffed and was about to walk away when Molly Weasley barged over to the two of them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Absolutely ashamed of yourselves!" She yelled. "You are behaving like first years and in the presence of your family and friends! The children are only across the way! What if they heard their favorite Aunt and Uncle arguing like this? I don't pretend to know what happened, but you two better fix it, now!" She stalked off; steam practically flowing from her ears.

Hermione looked up from her feet, her face completely red and quietly said, "Oliver is only a friend, he could never replace you. He kissed me goodbye on the cheek, just as Harry and Ron do."

Charlie's face was red too when he said, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I know better, it's just hard not to get jealous."

Hermione was now beaming, "Well, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, so you had better get used to me being with you."

Charlie grinned, "I think I can handle that."

"Do you?" She asked playfully. She then moved both of her hands to Charlie's chest and moved them slowly up to around his neck. She slowly moved her body closer so that they almost touched. She brought her lips toward his and just before making contact stopped.

"Still think you can handle this?" She asked softly and then sprinted away from him towards the children.

"Get back here you witch!" He yelled and chased after her, earning several disapproving looks from adults sitting at the table in the yard, many approving looks, and one joyous look from the Weasley matriarch.

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwww... please :)**


	17. Awake

**I meant for this to be a bit sad... Sorry.**

**I couldn't think of anything else.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks! :)**

**...review?**

**DISCLAIMER::::: I do not own HP, this is my disclaimer for the rest of the chapters as well... :)  
**

* * *

Awake.

Charlie Weasley never had problems sleeping, especially when his wife was in bed with him. He had never felt more comfortable then when his wife was in such close contact with him.

Tonight was a different story. Charlie Weasley looked at his wife's body, covered by a sheet, yet illuminated by the moon light that was flooding through the window to their room.

Charlie thought back to the day's events and decided it was enough to make any man stay awake late into the night.

* * *

_"Mia, stop messing around, I want to cuddle." Charlie whined to the brunette splashing around in the lake._

_"Oh, relax Charlie, we'll cuddle later, come and swim with me, it is nice and cool!" She called back to him._

_Grinning, he kicked off his shoes and socks, stripped his shirt from his body, and jumped into the lake._

_The two swam around the lake, splashing, dunking, and ultimately, kissing each other._

_It had been several years since the war had ended, most of the death eaters had been caught, and neither suspected what happened next._

_"A mudblood and a blood traitor, how sweet," A sickly fake voice drawled from across the lake, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your swim? _CRUCIO!_"_

_Suddenly Hermione's body was flashing around in front of Charlie's eyes, pain obviously flooding through her body._

_Thinking quickly, Charlie wandlessly summoned his wand and cast the one curse he never wanted to cast. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" He didn't even watch as the man's body crumpled to the floor. He grabbed Hermione and apparated her to St. Mungo's._

_"We've had an emergency." He said, and was quickly led to where a healer could be found._

_

* * *

  
_

Only hours later they were back in their own home, in their own bed, things were normal. He wrapped his arms around his wife as she yelled out in her sleep. He found out in the hospital that he had killed Lucius Malfoy, he was the third man he had ever killed. And as he felt his wife relax against him, he was never more savagely happy to have taken someone's life.

He tried to sleep again, but he had never felt more awake as he kept his wife calm, protecting her from her enemies, even in her sleep.


	18. Betrayed

**Here is the latest update. And it is late, sorry about that :/ Been busy.**

**Enjoy and review? :)  
**

* * *

Betrayed.

Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio, watched as the two men who had always been in her life walked away from her. She was bound to a chair and could not muster enough of her magic to even try to wandlessly renounce the binds that held her because of her emotional state.

She watched them apparate, leaving her there in the Burrow, alone. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto her lap as she bowed her head.

"Is Hermione Granger giving in, giving up?" A rough voice growled. She looked up, eyes indignant.

"Get me off of this chair and I will show you giving up." She spat forcefully.

"Feisty, eh?" The voice growled again.

"Charles Gideon Weasley! Get me off of this chair now! Those imbeciles aren't able to do this on their own. They _need_ me, even if they don't see me." She said, all traces of tears gone after the initial shock of their betrayal.

The man waved his wand and she was free from the chair.

"Thanks," She whispered and then summoned her own wand and her small bag that had everything she would need in it; books, clothes, potions, ingredients, and other such stuff. She began to walk out of the house, fully intending on finding them.

She jumped when she felt Charlie's big hand encompass her own. She looked at him and he shrugged.

"I'm going with you. Those two are idiots for leaving you behind for your safety. However, I would be worried sick about your safety if I wasn't with you. Besides, mum would have my hide for letting you leave alone."

Shrugging, she just pulled him to the apparition point. She cast a quick disillusionment charm on them both and apparated to the first place she thought to look for Harry and Ron; Godric's Hollow.

When they got their, one thought was in Hermione's head as she watched the two men who had previously abandoned her walk into the destroyed house; good things can come out of betrayal, new things.

She looked at her hand, the one still being held by Charlie and realized that maybe it was for the best they left her behind.


	19. Blah

**I have been gone much to long. I do NOT like this one, how do you describe Blah? Blah is just… blah! Ugh!**

**-I own nothing.**

Blah.

Hermione Granger was always doing something. Always. The exception to that was a Friday night she had off work. She cleaned her entire flat, made dinner, and she even reorganized her bookshelves. Twice.

She was even contemplating doing it again. Should she organize it by author, style of book, title, or even topic? The choices were abundant.

She flopped onto her couch and decided to watch the telly. She looked down at her gray sweatshirt and running shorts and felt like her plain sweatshirt must feel; blah. She didn't feel anything at the moment.

_How odd_, she mused, _doesn't everyone feel something? Well I guess Blah is a feeling._

She heard the door to her flat open and she was pounced upon by a redhead.

"Charlie get off me!" She yelled, giggling as he tickled her sides.

He didn't give up and before she started to fight back she had a fleeting thought, _Blah sure didn't last long._


	20. Blank

**Oh my goodness! TWO updates on this story today. What a stud!**

**-I own nothing.**

Blank.

A lot of words and phrases have been used to describe the sobbing woman on the floor.

Head girl, smartest witch of her age, Ron Weasley's ex, Ginny and Harry Potter's best friend, godmother to Lily Potter, Luna Malfoy's Maid of Honor, Charlie Weasley's wife, the list goes on.

She lay curled in a fetal position, she had run out of tears and now her body continued to sob as she stared at a frame clutched in her shaking hand. It had a picture of her late husband, it was of their first date. Harry had snuck the picture when Charlie had planted a light kiss on the woman's waiting lips and she didn't hesitate to deepen it. She remembered how proud Harry had been to give this to her as her wedding gift.

She softly traced the line of the redhead's jaw and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw the woman she had been before he was killed and knew she would never be that woman again. Hermione Granger had become blank.


	21. Inspired

**Oooh I tried to make it nice and sweet, but it ended up with a dirty little reference. Sorry for those offended! But oh well! c;**

** I checked, and my lawyer says I still own nothing :/**

Inspired.

Hermione sat, mesmerized by the sunset. She glanced at the hues of red and orange and smiled. She set her brush in red paint and began to paint on a blank canvas propped in front of her.

The sun had long since set and Hermione was no working by the light of a lantern. She heard the soft fall of feet behind her and did not turn to look when she heard his voice, "What are you doing out here so late honey? I was worried."

"I was painting the sunset." She replied, surveying her work and painted one last stroke.

"That's not the sunset Hermione," Charlie replied carefully, "In fact, it is me." She watched as he grabbed the work and surveyed it.

"You like it?' She asked timidly.

"Of course," He replied, "Why did you paint me and not the sunset?"

She looked at him before placing a kiss on the side of his mouth. She pulled away and said, "You _are_ my sunset Charlie Weasley. You are also my sunrise. The colors just inspired me to paint the sunset, this is what came out."

She giggled as he swept her up in his arms, careful not to hurt her or the painting and nipped at her ear whispering, "Let's just see how many times we can make my sun rise and your sun set."


	22. Jolly

Jolly.

Charlie Weasley walked into his cozy country home and smiled when he heard a feminine voice sing out "I really must go."

He was shocked when a male voice that was not his own answered, "Baby, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away." The soft female voice rang out.

Charlie headed towards his kitchen, hurrying when he heard the male voice answer, "But baby, it's cold outside."

He walked through the partially open door to see his wife bent over the stove, stirring something with complete focus.

"This evening has been," she sang out and Charlie laughed when she jumped, finally taking notice of his presence.

"So this is what you do when I work late, sing a duet without a partner?" He asked teasingly.

He almost let a laugh slip when she place her hands on her hips and said, "Well Charlie Weasley, I'd think you were jealous of Mister Dean Martin. He was quite the looker."

He swept her up and began to twirl her around the kitchen, "I could never be jealous of him. He isn't the one who has your heart Hermione, I do."

He continued to twirl her around the kitchen and when the last line of the song came up he dipped her low and sang in her ear, "Baby, it's cold outside." He placed a kiss on her neck and pulled her up,

She giggled and he felt her lips move near his ear when she whispered, "Care to take such jolly festivities elsewhere, my dragon tamer Casanova?"

Charlie followed her obediently out of the kitchen, shutting the stereo that played the Dean Martin song off as he went.


	23. Thankful

**Short but sweet I think! Trying to get back into the whole writing scene right now, so maybe there will be longer ones in the future! :D**

Thankful

Hermione Weasley looked over the people sitting at her table this year for Thanksgiving and knew exactly what she was thankful for at the end of this year. She was thankful for the people who lived through the war, and she was thankful for the way they would remember the lives of the others.

She smiled softly when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her middle. It didn't matter what was to come, what mattered was the present. She took her cream colored candle and placed it on the statue of the deathly hallows symbol, a grim reminder of the past.

She thanked the ones who had died, and moved on into her life with the ones who were continuing to live.


	24. Vibrant

**Hey there everyone! Don't hate me because I have not abandoned you! This is just a warm up! Hopefully I'll have more for you in the immediate future :) I hope you enjoy, so R&R!**

Vibrant

Fred Weasley smiled at his twin who was standing next to him at the hottest event of the year, the Weasley-Granger wedding.

Fred broke his smile and gazed down the aisle at the bride who was slowly making her way up the aisle. He smiled at thoughts of their past together and about what a spitfire she was.

One memory in particular stuck out to him on this day, how she got set up with his brother in the first place.

"_Ronald is a right prat," the curly-haired brunette huffed as she sat down on the loveseat next to Fred._

_He wrapped his arm over her shoulder comfortingly and said, "Don't worry Mione, he'll come around."_

_She huffed and slumped down a bit, "That's the point, I'm not sure I want him too."_

"_What do you mean? I thought you might have fancied him," Fred said cautiously._

"_I think you might have been wrong. Any man – no boy – who tries to grab my attention by attaching himself to a slag like Lavendar Brown has lost all my respect."_

"_Hermione Granger? Cussing?" Fred looked up as his second eldest brother walked into the room with a smile on his face. _

_Fred felt Hermione sit up a little straighter as a small blush spread across her cheeks._

_He watched as they began to argue about some small meaningless detail about life and tuned back into their conversation as Hermione stood up to leave, seething about being able to do whatever the hell she damn well wanted to._

_Fred surveyed Charlie as he sat down across from him. He had a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face even though he had just finished arguing with the brightest witch of their age._

_Finally Charlie spoke and said, "She's quite the spitfire."_

_Fred contemplated his reply and as Charlie stood up to leave he said, "She's not just a spitfire, she's vibrant."_

_Charlie nodded his head and left Fred sitting there thinking about the two of them._

Sure enough that conversation had led Fred to take more drastic measures to ensure that the two of them had gotten at least a date in (if being forced to remain in the same room together for a night counts as a date) and they had been together ever since.

He looked at Hermione in her strapless ivory gown and decided that she was radiating a sense of vibrancy. He decided by the lit up look on Charlie's face that together they were more vibrant and perfect together than almost anyone he knew.

Afterwards during the reception Fred danced with many of Hermione's cousins and guests but found himself dancing more than a few times with a Charlotte Granger.

It wasn't until after the wedding he realized that she was like Hermione, vibrant. He made a vow to himself right there and then to talk Hermione into helping him send Charlotte an owl after she and Charlie returned from their honeymoon.


End file.
